


Of triggers and Demons

by LunaOkumura101



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, I'm actually proud of this one, M/M, but thats cuz its not updated, i like to think romance is my forte, its kinda cringey, maybe not, oh well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaOkumura101/pseuds/LunaOkumura101





	1. Making the deal

As 20-year old Kankri Vantas wandered around outside, he could still hear the fighting and yelling going on in his house. He sat on the steps, left out and feeling hopeless. But he swore he could see something between the two houses. Someone, that was. He had finally decided to check it out,and as he stood up, the door behind him had opened to his best friend, Porrim.

"Hey, Kankri, get your ass in here, we're about to play strip 21!"

Kankri smiled, and went back in, looking behind him and watching the shadow disappear. He followed his friend back inside, and climbed the stairs to the big square table in the living room. He sat down smiling, wanting his friends to play, but a fight broke out when his palemate decided not to play his favorite game in favor of staying on her laptop. He huffed, and went back outside, ending right back where he had started. Did he mention he had a bad cold? No?  
Well, he did. He looked terrible and felt awful. That was when he heard the first whisper of a voice in his ear.

"Look up, my dear."

He looked around, and saw the shadow was back between the houses. He went to go back inside, and decided to follow it this time.

"Hello?"

The shadow was just as far away as when he had walked towards it. He followed it, and it led across a street, and through a neighbors yard. It finally stopped, and as he approached it, he watched the world around him grow dark, but the shadow was still darker. Kankri put his hands in his pockets, and tried to see its face.

"Hello?"

The thing whipped the shadow off and it was a man in a purple button up vest with very black pants.

"Hello there, my dear Kankri."

"Who are you and how do you know my name?"

"All the answvers vwill come in due time, Kankri. Tell me. Are you satisfied with your life?"

Kankri pondered honestly, as the man spoke some more.

"Are you bored vwith your life, or seek a large change?"

Kankri perked up at this, and nodded.  
"Boredom comes too easily...my palemate tries to keep up, but can't. It's kind of a downer sometimes. "  
The man smirked mysteriously under his top hat, and approached him carefully. "Would you ever ponder leavwing her for another?"

Kankri immediately shook his head no. "I'd always come back, she treats me kindly, and does her best..."

He was cut off by the man's finger to his mouth, and his eyes went wide. "Be honest, my naughty boy. She bores you to tears, doesn't she? She cannot satisfy a man like you, alvways looking for the next horrible tragedy? Howv about the biggest experience of your life? All you must do, is followv me when I say!"

Kankri looks suspiciously, and nods at him once. "Follow you where? "

"You must simply followv me when it's time to leavwe."

Kankri nodded, and the man smirked. "Until then, I shall call for you when the time is ready."

Kankri nodded as Cronus took his hand and kissed it, then panicked when a set of black lips imprinted on his hand.

Kankri looked back at the man, but only found that he was behind his house in the dark. He walked around to his front door, and it was whipped open by a fiery Mituna. "you ATHHAT! WE WERE ALL WAITING FOR YOU. GET YOUR DUMBATH IN HERE." Mituna grabbed Kankri, and yanked him in the house, despite Kankri's exclamation of "D9n't t9uch me!" By then, it was too late to play, so they all had to go to bed. Kankri couldn't help but think of that handsome guy, and pondering what he meant by follow me when the time is right. Kankri went to sleep with a gentle voice singing, "You are the music in me" in his head.


	2. Enacting the Deal

When Kankri woke up, however, everything was different. Kankri was in a glass tube, in a seemingly dead forest. The tube opened, and Kankri would have fallen out if not for the hands that caught him, and held him...rather gently. Kankri's eyes were not yet open, but he could hear the rustling of the trees, and the whistling of the admittedly cold wind. Kankri tried to open his eyes, but had been shooshed, and felt a fast breeze on his legs and hair. He could hear fast footsteps. Kankri pondered where he could be, and began to squirm upon becoming aware of the arm underneath his legs and back. HE WAS BEING TOUCHED. Strangely, he was too tired to say anything. He feels his eyes looking beneath his eyelids, and tries to say something but is cut off by a pair of fingers. The last thing he feels is the softness of silk beneath him, and the warmth next to him, which he curled up too. In the darkness and the cold, warmth was rather...scarce... To be found...zZzZzZzZz


	3. Enacting the Deal pt 2

Kankri woke up, and sighed at the soft, warm fabric beneath him. He sits up, and yawns. The first thing he notices is the distinct lack of leg cloth. he whips the covers off, only to find he is in red and black robes. He sits up, and looks around. The ceilings are high, and the bed is large. To his right is a rather large desk, and a very large lamp placed upon it. He looks to his left, and finds a large plate of food, but its all black. Black beans with blackened chicken, and to top it off, devil's food cake. A large slice of cake. Everything is made for a man larger than him. He takes some to be polite, but eats most of the cake. He gets up, and walks to the door, which is his size. He pushes it open, and finds the hallway a flurry of activity. He shuts the door back, and his heart is racing. Black shadow-like images were rushing around. Some were carrying bleeding heads, others were mopping up after them. A knock on the door symbolizing that someone was here. Kankri jumped and squeaked, and the door flew open to reveal a rather thick woman. She had grey skin, candy corn coloured horns. and a red, square glasses. She also had red dragon wings, gloves, and quite the attitude. She scanned the air a bit, and then spoke in a loud voice,

"Might you be the Kankri Vantas we've heard so much about?"

"Y-Yes, I am Kankri Vantas. H-How may I help you?"

"You've been summoned by his highest honor. I have come to escort you. Call me Latula, dude!" Kankri picked himself off the floor, noticing the distinct lack of servants. The hallways were seemingly barren. He followed the dragon girl until they reached yet another servant, this one was rather...sensual...in her outfit. She was dressed as a Lolita schoolgirl, the outfit much too small for her filled out body. Latula handed him off to her, and left. Kankri was nervous in her care, and she swept off without him, leaving him in a hallway surrounded by endless hallways. He picked a direction, and followed it, turning corners and such. He began to sweat, and pulled at the collar of his robe. Gog, where could she possibly have gone?! He began to follow the hallways in a sort of blind panic, and it caused him to bump into the next demon he was to meet. The demon had long, black hair tied back in a ponytail. He turned, and helped Kankri up gently.

"Hello, welcome to Hell. Need a hand?" Kankri nodded, and was gently pulled to his feet. "There we are, now that you're back on your feet, how may I behoove to be of service?"

"I'm lost, and don't know where I am, or where I am in general. I was escorted by a Tulip girl, and then she handed me off to some other girl, who left me in that hallway. I've been summoned by the highest honor-"

"Say no more, I can help. You're rather close, actually. Just a few more hallways. Shall I lead you there to him?" Once asked, Kankri was rather apprehensive at meeting this masked, mysterious stranger. He nodded hesitantly, and was led away to a flurry of pleasant chatter. They walked along for a bit, and the man introduced himself as Horus Zahhak, the iron worker. Kankri introduced himself, and asked why things were the way they were.

"ohhh, yes, about the girl who escorted you, she probably left to get to her mate quicker."

"Who, Latula?"

"Well, yes, but both of them probably did. Latula is mated with a man, who wanders around the outer ring. Damara...Damara is the embodiment of human hate. She's awful and vile and-"

"Would you not say that with a pleasant smile on your face?"

"Pardon me I wasn't aware. You get the point. At any rate, It is probably wise not to interact with her."

"Thank you for the warning."

"Ahh, here we are!" Horus withdrew chalk from his belt, and drew a door that was large. Horus finished it, and topped it off with a doorknob. Horus grabbed the door knob, and the door opened up to reveal a hallway leading to two giant thrones. Horus gently pushed Kankri inside before stepping through himself, shuting the door, and the chalk closed up permanently. He led Kankri forward, and they approached who else...but the man who had offered the deal. Kankri was immensely relieved, until he noticed a neat stack of clothes, with a crown perched atop it. He approached carefully, slowly, until he was looking up at the man that had brought him here. He nodded slowly, and as the front doors to the room slammed open, bringing 5 others into the room. They surrounded Kankri, and he backed into the bottom of the chair. The man stepped down, and adjusted his size to Kankri's size. Kankri stared him in the eyes, and the man could see questions flitting through them. He chuckled, and walked up to him, and decided to answer the most pressing question.

"You're in hell, my dear. That's where you followed me. Straight to hell." He grinned a shark grin, and sharp teeth showed through his black lips. Kankri's eyes grew wide, and he began to shiver despite the rather hot nature of his location.

"H-Hell?"

"Yes, dear, hell. That's where you avwoke, isn't it?"

"I...I'm not sure..."

"That's alright. VWant to take a vwalk?"

"But I was summoned here..."

"Say no more, here is where we shall discuss things. Basically, you're in hell. I'm going to givwe you a more exciting life..." Here he paused for a dramatic appearance"...as my VWIFE."

Kankri gasped, and stepped back into the throng of people that was now a crowd. His eyes swept among the crowd, noticing the two girls and the man he'd met before. He looked back at the man, who was grinning. Kankri was appalled. Wife? He was a man, and an unmarried one at that! But...no. While the man was handsome, he couldn't stay here. He had a dad to take care of, and a younger brother to guide. He couldn't simply abandon his duties to wed some man down in hell. Just as he had made up his mind, and went to take a step back, he questioned.

"If that's so, then who are you, if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm the highest honor, the big man down under. I'm the king of hell, babe. And you're going to become my lady whether you like it or not." Kankri's eyes widened, and he shook his head no. He couldn't simply wed him, he didn't know him. Oh why oh why hadn't he taken his father's advice about not talking to mysterious men, no matter how hot they were? Cronus smirked, and Kankri got the most terrifying premonition that the man could read his mind. The man's smirk grew, and he shrugged his shoulders inward. It didn't even matter, he couldn't escape, he would read his mind and stop him. Kankri looked into his violet eyes, defeated. The man smirked, and uttered the worst words he could've possibly uttered to a defeated cancer.

"Say it."

Kankri looked up startled, only to find the man was down on one knee, holding a box with a large diamond ring nestled in the black velvet. Kankri's eyes watered, and then the tears began to flow as he turned away and began to sob into his hands. He felt arms surround his midriff, and promptly shoved them off, only to find Horus' arms were the arms of comfort, and he readily accepted them, only to find them walking him and the clothes into a room with no doors. Horus put him in, and the clothes, and stepped out of the wall, leaving Kankri alone in the room. Kankri sobbed and cried, and finally was dry. How could this happen to him, he'd been a good boy all his life. How badly had he messed up to deserve anything against his will. Maybe he lectured a little more than he should've, but he was only doing it for their own good. Once the tears dried up, he sniffled and wiped his face. He donned the new robes, light as shadows, but heavy as shackles. He put on the crown, and closed his eyes before they could well up again. He took a deep breathe and sighed, and said good-bye to Kankri Vantas. Two arms stuck out from the wall, and Kankri took them, getting swept through the wall, into the man's arms. Kankri looked up into his eyes, and bit his lip. As he watched the man's head descend, a voice whispered, 

"My name is Cronus."


	4. The Aftermath

That was nearly a week ago. Kankri adjusted slowly, to the assurance from Cronus that he had plenty of time...eons of time. Kankri spent the week hanging with Horrus, sleeping, or talking to Latula. Mostly sleeping. He had no idea that sheets could be so soft, or blankets so soft and warm. Eventually, he grew restless, and had Horrus escort him on a walk out of the palace. He and Horrus walked through a black rose garden, and Horrus picked one for Kankri, which promptly pricked and fed on the blood from the spot, but bloomed beautifully, until it invaded Kankri's wrist. Horrus rushed Kankri back into the palace, and the rose quickly shriveled and died. Horrus begged Kankri not to tell Cronus, and Kankri agreed, as long as Horrus carried him to the bed. Kankri pulled the blanket up to his neck, and promptly went to sleep to replenish the energy the rose had sapped. When he woke up, he decided to just walk out the front gate, and pushed it open, and walked into the fog. The ground was cold on his barefeet, and he shivered in his thin robes as he walked. He saw a shadow, and sighed a sigh of relief, only to turn into horror when he found a harpy feeding on a dead soul. He crept around, and ran back towards the fog he left. Once he had left her vision, he sighed, and realized. He had been blindly running. He was completely, utterly lost. He began to shiver, and wiped at the panicked tears. He ran in the direction of the light, and began to pant, but the light was still a ways away. He decided to stop, and then suddenly the light was coming at him, getting bigger, and coming fast. He tripped trying to go backwards, and picked himself up and ran away. He panted and toiled to get away from the light, but it was so fast, and so bright... Kankri began to cry, and ran harder, not getting a few steps before falling to the ground like a limp ragdoll. The light was blinding, and he curled into a ball before the light dimmed, and Horuss' face appearified behind the light.

"Milord! Goodness, I found you! You are not to wander without me. Forgive me for the paralysis spell, I simply needed something that would render you motionless. I shall be escorting you back to the palace, and please, I behoove you to fix your robes." Kankri adjusted his robes over his legs, and Horuss threw Kankri over his shoulder, and toted him a couple feet the opposite direction, and came back to the palace, but didn't stop there. He dropped Kankri into the bed, and sat beside him.

"I'm going to explain a few things to you. Because you're human, many things are different. Such as, when a demon wants to go anywhere, we phase a doorway, unless into the main hallway, where the thrones are. The hallway with all the doors are to confuse people, who wander in. Only a demon can open those doors. A human soul cannot open those doors. Aka, you cannot open those doors. you'd need an escort no matter where you wish to go. Am I getting through?" Kankri blinked, and nodded. He couldn't help but just despair, and began to sob. He was so helpless here. This demon might be nice, but he still was in hell, with a bunch of demons who wanted nothing more than for his soul to croak. Kankri cried harder, and began to scream and beat his fists upon the bed in a fit of rage. Horuss had run to get Cronus, and was nearly there when the room went quiet. He rushed back, only to find the sheets torn, the walls shredded, and the window open. Horuss ran to Cronus, who upon hearing of the kidnapping, commanded every demon to find his bride. He wasn't just furious, he was lIVID. He was not going to let that bulge-hungry fuck take his bride, especially not out from underneath his nose. He let his wings tear his shirt off, and began his flight to reclaim his bride.

He would not FAIL.


	5. The Battle

Cronus led six of his greatest fighters, and rushed ahead of them. He could not let that harpy take advantage of Kankri. She'd devour him alive. All he could do before he got there was hope he wasn't too late.

Kankri woke up, sleepy, dirty, and in the absolute dark. He wiped the tear tracks, and realized he was chained. He began to panic, especially when he realized he was practically wearing nothing but a sheer curtain, wrapped around his body. The door slammed open, and all around was somewhat Illuminated, and he saw he was practically in a basement, with stairs that led to where the door was. He looked up, and saw...Damara?! He began to cry with relief, and held out his arms. She rushed down to him, and embraced him as he cried on her shoulder. She held him for awhile, and then he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. He gasped, and pushed her away, only to realize she had bitten him, causing blood to well up, and he pushed on her harder, pushing her down away from him. He held the place that was bleeding, and began to tear up at the stinging pain. She spoke, but nothing was understood. His confusion showed, because she spoke simply.

"I am going to eat delicious blood." He understood then, and moved to get away, darting around a corner, and away. She grew wings for arms, and chased after him, screaming at the top of her lungs. Kankri reached a dead end hallway, with a window a few inches ahead. She came flying down the hallway, talons poised to rip him to shreds. He screamed and cowered. Cronus crashed through the window, and with an inhuman, shrill cry, tore Damara into little shreds that had no chance of returning to any kind of life. Cronus shrunk back to human-esque size, and pulled Kankri's shivering form close. Kankri clung to his wide shoulders, and promptly began body-wracking sobs that shook his frame. Cronus rubbed his back, and cooed into his ear that he'd be okay. Kankri guiltily shoved him away, and Cronus stood up, with an order to get on his back. Kankri clung onto him, and he flew them both back to the palace, with Kankri's eyes watering. Once they got back, Cronus laid Kankri down on their bed, and hovered above him comfortingly, as Kankri began to calm down. Once he was calm enough to breathe, Cronus wrapped his arms around him in a hug that calmed him considerably. Kankri clung to Cronus, as a wife to her husband. Kankri pushed away, and stood up for sustenance. Cronus escorted him to a secret door behind the curtains, and escorted him to the kitchen, where shadows prepared food, of cakes and meats and ice cold soda, of all the things Kankri had enjoyed while on earth. Kankri wolfed down food at a breakneck pace, and then finally finished. When Kankri was done, his jaw hurt. He wiped his face, and blushed at Cronus' hanging jaw. He quietly tugged on his shirt, and Cronus composed himself, and led Kankri to the bathroom. He indefinitely led him to a steamy room full of tubs, ice cold and broiling alike. Kankri chose a nice steaming one, and turned, only to find Cronus slipping his shirt off, and realized that he misunderstood. Kankri was then force-stripped, and before he could cover himself, only a white Aquarius shirt covered him, and he was tossed into the steaming pool. He came up blubbering, only to find his feet weren't touching the bottom. He tried to swim back to Cronus, only to go under. He was brought back up by cronus, who he smacked away.

"I c9uld've died, CRONUS. DIED."

"I'm sorry, chief. I figured you could svwim-"

"D9N'T T9UCH ME. EVER AGAIN." Cronus pulled a rather adorable pout, and put Kankri gently into the side, where the bench sat. Kankri washed off in the rock tub, and soaked for a few hours. He gradually talked to Cronus until he felt woozy, and got out of the tub. A shadowy servant had a towel ready, and Kankri wrapped up in the surprisingly warm towel. Cronus escorted Kankri to his room, where he lied Kankri down. Kankri was falling asleep, and let the towel slip to his hips. Cronus watched, and froze. That was his wife, so this will be okay, right? Cronus leaned over Kankri, quietly, and gently, kissing one lip softly. Cronus deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into Kankri's warm cavern. Kankri opened his eyes to a very passionate demon king demanding his attention. Kankri went to push him off, and he pinned down his wrists and deepened the kiss yet. Kankri pulled his face away, and inhaled, ready to rant at the king. Cronus huffed, and swept away, leaving Kankri to fume until he fell asleep, ready to rant when he awakened. Cronus watched him sleep, and kissed him good night, settling into the large, large bed.


	6. The Check-Up

That was months ago. In human time. Demons had no concept of time. As it went on, Kankri had stopped aging, courtesy of Cronus. Kankri started learning to accept the bloodied heads and such from Cronus' exploits. He apparently had to fight for the different pieces of hell territory. He would go out, and conquer the territories. Then, he'd come home and cuddle Kankri until sleep. Many of Kankri's days passed this way, until...Cronus flew into their room, piling things onto the door, and huffing the most feared words,

"Kankri...I lost."

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

 

Porrim was very...worried about her moirail. She looked all over for him, retracing both his and her steps. She couldn't find a thing, and recalled the night before he went missing. He had been upset that they hadn't played the game he wanted, and stormed away outside to get away from all the "triggering" commotion. He had been outside for awhile before she had sent Mituna to go get him. He had come back with a black set of lip prints on his hand that no amount of scrubbing would get off. He went to bed, and when she checked on him, a soft male voice (not Kankri's) was humming some song. Then he went missing. Gog, she was the only one even looking. She may be the only one who cared, but he definitely was the only one who mattered to her.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●

 

Kankri helped him board the door, and watched his chopped off arm fix itself. He couldn't help but worry about patching it anyway, and focused on the banging on the door, and helping his...husband he guessed...NO TIME. He grabbed all the food, and began shoveling it all into Cronus' mouth. Cronus regained his strength, and hid Kankri in the hidden door. Kankri heard lots of ripping, shredding, and sloshing. The door locked, and Kankri huddled down for the long wait. Hours later, a servant freed him to a rather clean room. He stepped out, to only a pomegranate awaiting him, and pushed it away in favor of going to sleep. Cronus watched him, and sighed, pushing the pomegranate into his open hands, and kissed him lightly before going to punish the demon who dared to challenge him.

 

●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●●▬▬▬▬๑۩۩๑▬▬▬▬▬●  
Porrim was going nuts, trying to find her moirail. She's realized he was missing her moirail after they all left the night she was fighting with Mituna about his cursing. She watched him wander outside, and sent Mituna after him. Kankri was weird coming back, and bared lip-marks on his hand, singed on, and not coming off. He was humming some song, and was rather flushed. He barely talked to her, and went to bed early...er than usual. She checked on him hours later, and a voice was softly humming some preppy song. Then he disappeared. Right out of his hive. Latula was unaffected, the stupid skater girl. It seemed she was the only troll in existence that cared about Kankri. She'd even gone to the police. They just told her to wait, that he'd come home. She knew that was BULLSHIT. After all, he'd disappeared to who knows where, and was probably scared...and who even knew what was happening to him. He probably was no longer a virgin, sold to some old troll, for pailing and pailing alone. He'd probably be a broken troll when they found him. Used and abused...OH GOD SHE HAD TO FIND HIM NOW.


End file.
